Archie Sonic X Issue 28
Sonic X | current = #28 | previous = Archie Sonic X Issue 27 | next = Archie Sonic X Issue 29 }} *$2.65 |issue= 28 |publisher= Archie Comics |coverartist = Patrick Spaziante |writer = Tracy Yardley |pencils = Steven Butler |inks = Terry Austin |letters = John Workman |colors = Josh Ray |editor = Mike Pellerito |managingeditor = Mike Pellerito |editorinchief = Victor Gorelick |specialthanks = To SEGA: Robert Leffler, Dyna Lopez and Cindy Chau at SEGA Licensing and SEGA Studio USA }} Archie Sonic X Issue 28 is the twenty-eighth issue of the Sonic X comic series published by Archie Comics. It was originally published in February 2008. Official solicitation :"Green Eyed Monster!": The world is embracing "green" energy to reduce cost and help the environment, and Sonic's adopted city, Station Square, is no different. But some choose to use eco-friendly means toward eco-unfriendly ends! Namely the evil Dr. Eggman, who uses his new 'bots powered by the sun, wind and water to devastate the city and leave Sonic and friends on the defensive! Now Eggman is free to pursue the biggest natural energies ever, the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald. With these power sources in hand, Eggman will be in control of more power than the world has ever seen. Will Sonic be literally powerless to stop Eggman this time?! Featured stories Green-Eyed Monster Part 1 * Writer: '''Tracy Yardley * '''Pencils: '''Steven Butler * '''Inks: '''Terry Austin * '''Letters: '''John Workman * '''Colors: '''Josh Ray * '''Editor/Managing editor: '''Mike Pellerito * '''Editor-in-Chief: '''Victor Gorelick * '''Special thanks to SEGA: '''Robert Leffler, Dyna Lopez and Cindy Chau at SEGA Licensing and SEGA Studio USA Synopsis At the "Green Energy Conservation Celebration", the President announces the awarding of Chuck Thorndyke and Nelson Thorndyke for their contributions towards the construction of Station Square's new power plant (which is designed to provide environmentally friendly energy) to an audience watching the ceremony. Among the audience lies Sonic, Tails, and Chris Thorndyke. During the ceremony, Tails comments to Chris about how generating power without burning fossil fuels would cut down on pollution, while commenting that he (Chris) must be proud of his father and grandfather, which Chris agrees to. However, during the ceremony, the lights go out. Nearby, Dr. Eggman commands three robots, which are attacking the power plant (therefore explaining the sudden power outage inside the building), attempting to steal the new clean energy from the plant for an upcoming scheme of his. During the attack, Sonic appears to confront Eggman and attempts to attack him, only to be stopped by one of his robots, causing Eggman to flee the scene. Sonic fights the robots, but takes note that they were stronger than they initially appeared possibly due to the renewable energy. Sonic then decides to lure the robots to a nearby solar collection grid to continue the fight, and soon discovers that the robots were being powered by Chaos Emeralds. Around this time the X Tornado appears and drops off Amy Rose, who jumps into the battle and attacks one of the robots. Tails then activates the X Tornado's attack mode and soon joins in as well, only to have the X Tornado damaged by one of the robots. Before Sonic can stop them, the robots detect a transmission from Eggman to report back to him immediately for repairs, causing the robots to retreat. With the whole group confused as to where the robots went, Sonic decides that they should follow them because they had Chaos Emeralds, making Amy and Tails conclude that Eggman is hatching another scheme. However, Tails tells Sonic and Amy that they cannot do much about the possible threat until the X Tornado is fixed. He then tells them that he can get some scrap metal from the destroyed G.U.N. robots (which were destroyed by Eggman's robots before Sonic and co. arrived at the power plant) to patch up the damaged wing of the X Tornado and then use the Emerald Radar to locate Eggman. Meanwhile, on Angel Island, Eggman attempts to steal the Master Emerald while having his robots keep Knuckles at bay. During the confrontation, Eggman lies to Knuckles about using the Master Emerald to help the environment, although Knuckles sees through this obvious lie and continues to struggle with the robots. A few seconds later, the X Tornado lands next to Knuckles and the robots. As soon as the X Tornado lands, Eggman detects the last Chaos Emerald and orders his robots to steal it from the mech. Sonic and Amy then jump out of the X Tornado to assist Knuckles, although they have difficulty fighting the robots because of the Chaos Emeralds which were giving them power. During the fray, one of the robots steals the Chaos Emerald from the X Tornado, and blocks Sonic and co. from getting to them as the robots approach the Master Emerald. Eggman then announces his true plan: To control Chaos by having the robots bound themselves to the creature while giving it additional power through the Chaos Emeralds. After explaining his plan, Chaos completely emerges from the Master Emerald in its Perfect Chaos form, being controlled by Eggman's Robots (which have fused together around the creature). Appearances '''Characters: *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Knuckles the Echidna *Doctor Eggman *Decoe *Bocoe *Christopher Thorndyke *Chuck Thorndyke *Nelson Thorndyke *President *Greenbots *Chaosbot Trivia *At least three robot concepts were drawn up, but never actually used in the final comic: Solarbot, Waterbot and Windbot. Category:Comics